My Bloody Fallen Angel
by WolvenNightmare
Summary: okay this is a modern age of Inuyasha he is still half demon its a gothic love story between a vampire and a half demon. A new girl comes to town who is she and steals Inuyasha heart right from his rib cage and wat is the school slut scheming to get him b
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- okay listen up b/c I only wanna say this once lol I do not own Inuyasha cries I wish I did that would be the best! Lol well here's the story it's my first one so plz be nice and I don't own an of the music in this fic either

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1- The new girl

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Inuyasha growled silently to himself, as his alarm clock went off, beeping wildly. Groping blindly at the bed side table till his hand met the cool metal of his steel alarm clock, shutting it off. It was 6:30 in the morning school didn't start till 8:00am but he had to catch a bus at 7:30am.

Inuyasha moaned and pulled the black blankets over his head blocking the light out of his eye's trying to fall back asleep. His bedroom was pretty big. The walls were painted black with silver flames, black carpet, slipknot and system of a down poster framed most of his walls. Computer put beside the window that had black out curtains on it.You know the typical gothic style room. But to no luck, for his adopted brother just decided to knock on the door.

"Come on Inuyasha time to get up"

Inuyasha wanted to cry, he had been up all bloody night and all he wanted to do was fucking sleep, but No he just had to get up. Growling to himself Inuyasha called back

"I'm fucking up already Miroku, go away!"

"Jeeze no need to be rude"

Inuyasha sighed as he heard Mirkou's foot steps walking away down the hallway. Throwing the blankets off of his body, Inuyasha swung his feet out of bed and walked over to his walk-in-closet, his silver hair hung loosely down his back and his Amber eyes slowly moving along the pieces of clothing that line his floor, picking out a pair of black jeans and a loose black shirt that said in blood red writing, 'bite me b/c I bite back'. He put on 2 studded bracelets on each arm, and attacked chains onto each side of his pants.

Inuyasha groaned again to himself as he slowly walked over to his door and walked down to the stairs to the kitchen to find Miroku sitting at the table eating HIS chocolate pancakes, HIS chocolate pancakes! How are he……..

Inuyasha growled

"What do you think you're eating?"

Miroku looked up and visibly paled and quickly ate the rest of the pancake and bolted, the chains attached to his pants chimed loudly. Inuyasha shook his head and bolted right after planning his revenge.

A half of an hour later Both Inuyasha and Miroku who looked a little black and blue, or he might have had a fight with the eyeliner and lost but o well. Were on the bus, on there way, to high school. Ignoring the whispers about the gothic brothers, that were floating around the bus.

Inuyasha sighed when the reached the school. He sat down on one of the stone benches to get his walk men out of his bag, Miroku Yawned and looked at his brother then other at the cheerleaders on the other side of the field

"Hey bro I think I'll go wander for a bit, I'll see you later okay?"

Inuyasha shook his head

"You just wanna go look at the cheerleaders asses don't you?"

Miroku blushed but scratches his cheek with a black painted nail, then decided to nod his head

"Maybe"

Inuyasha shook his head

"Well, go on if you want I don't really care just don't get in trouble today okay?"

Miroku nodded his head and took off; his black trench coast was billowing out behind him from the light breeze. Inuyasha sighed and pulled his hair out of the elastic and brushed his hair, being careful of his ears. Then Inuyasha put on his headphones and started to walk to class with disturbed blaring in his ears.

Inuyasha walked into class 15 minutes late, his teacher Mr Harden frowned and shook his head and continued on with the lesson. Inuyasha went to his normal seat at the back of class and sat down listening to the lyrics of the song

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me_

Inuyasha sighed and pulled out his portfolio and started to draw random things, whenever he listened to the song it always mad him depressed. Like if you were him, A half demon. It would make you depressed to. But for Inuyasha, whenever he was depressed he did his best drawings.

_Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
you've woken up the demon in me_

Inuyasha sighed as he finished drawing a bloody werewolf. One of his best subjects was in mythological creatures and the occult. Like this class right now was Math, who likes math? He looked down at his drawing and closed his book and looked out he window to his right. That was when he saw her.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

A raven haired, Goth girl. Slowly walking up to the school. Inuyasha was unaware of the drool running down his face and from his labret pierced lip. From what He could see the girl was wearing a pair of black pants with chains attacked to the side and a black and hot pink corset top. ' _o god I hope I got some classes with her_!' Inuyasha thought to himself _'Not to many Goth girls go to this school. Most of them are preps!_

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

_I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me_

There was this one slut in the whole school that would not leave him alone, she was bound and determined to make him hers. Inuyasha shook his head, The girls name was Kikyou. She was the school's biggest slut. Inuyasha looked out the window again the girl was now gone. Frowning in disappointment Inuyasha went back to his music. But the lyrics weren't bugging him anymore there was something else about them that Inuyasha had to agree with.

_It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me_

Inuyasha looked at the teacher writing something on the board, some math thing. Sighing he wished that Miroku was here he was a math wiz. Why couldn't he just pass this Grade like what grade 11 was in a grade 9 class? '_stupid teachers always failing me' _Growling lightly to himself Inuyasha just watched the clock

_  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die_

Inuyasha shut off his walk men as the song ended and watched the teacher his ears laid back trying to keep the sound of his monotone voice out of his head. That's when someone knocked on the door. Mr Harden put the paper he had been reading now and walked out into the hallway. Inuyasha strained his ears to catch anything but he knew that one voice was his jack ass teachers and the other one was something sweet but dark at the same time. A Girls, no doubt.

Mr Harden came in a minute later with a girl following behind him.

"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi. She just moved her please be nice okay?"

Inuyasha looked up and was saw the girl form outside, he was right. She was beautiful. She had long midnight black hair that reached her lower black, chocolate eye, a pale skin complexion. She did have on black jeans with chains attached to the sides and a pink and black corset. ON her neck she had on a thick spiked dog collar. She smiled that's when Inuyasha noticed something, her canines were about an inch longer than a normal humans and her eyes they had slits like his……..what was she?

Mr Harden looked across the classroom and frowned the only free spot was beside Inuyasha. His heart leaped up into his throat in happiness. Mr harden sighed an looked at Kagome.

"Kagome can you please go sit beside Inuyasha? Inuyasha put your hand up"

Inuyasha slowly held his clawed his hand up in the air. Some girls in the class glared at the new girl. Inuyasha was one of the hottest guys in school (MMHHHUUHAHAHAahaha) Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the seat once reaching it she slowly sat down.

Okay this is the first chapter of fallen Angel, please let me know wat you think and please don't forget this is my first fic s go easy on me thank you, I will try and get the next chapter up soon

**Preview for chapter 2:**

Okay welcome to chapter 2…in this chapter we will find out who and what this Kagome is and wat is Inuyasha hiding from everyone? Does Miroku know? And wat is the slut Kikyou scheming to get Inuyasha ll to her self? Tune in next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time: **Inuyasha slowly held his clawed his hand up in the air. Some girls in the class glared at the new girl. Inuyasha was one of the hottest guys in school (MMHHHUUHAHAHAahaha) Kagome smiled and started to walk towards the seat once reaching it she slowly sat down.

**Disclaimer:** okay I don't own Inuyasha cries does it look like I own Inuyasha or anything? I can't even afford 2 but them and I don't own the songs in this chapter but o well on with the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 

Kagome frowned as she approached the school. It seemed just like her old one, Human infested. She sighed and looked up at one of the random windows and looking back at her from what she could make out what a silver haired person. Wait, humans don't have silver hair. Who was he?

Kagome sighed and walked through the front doors that lead straight to the office, it was small but it was okay. One of the overly large secretaries looked up at Kagome as she walked; she gave her a glare but got up anyways and

walked over to her

"Hello, may I ask what's wrong."

Kagome sighed

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I'm the new student here"

The secretary nodded her head, and then went back to her desk. Looking through a bunch of papers and then came back to Kagome and gave her a note with the teachers name and room number.

"Go to Mr Harden's class. Tell him you just got a transfer here and you were assigned to this class"

Kagome nodded her head and slowly left the office, her black hair trailing out behind her. Kagome sighed and stopped leaning up against a wall and pulled out her walkman from her backpack turning on her music, she skipped all the way to song number 12. Nymphetamine, by cradle of filth.

_She is open wide  
She isn't hard to please  
She drives me fucking wild  
I want her on her knees  
She floats and then insists  
I am hot and can't resist  
She sucks me to the core  
Oh, I can't take no more_

Kagome sighed and got her bag back on her back and stared to wander the halls looking for room 387

_That bitch  
She turns me to a beast  
Oh, bestial lust  
C'mon bitch  
Each tendon muscle rippling  
She drink my soul with greed  
She fucks my helpless body  
And she just raise the speed  
She let her wet tongue roll  
I gasp and can't control  
She is hot and drives me wild  
And still she is open wide _

Finding it with no problem at all, Kagome knocked on the door pulling her headphones down off of her ears, A middle aged man with some balding on the top of his head came out.

"Yes may I help you young lady"

Kagome mentally shuddered _I'm older than u r grandpa_ she thought to herself but she sighed and looked up

"Umm I am the knew student I was told to come here by the secretary in the office"

My. Harden nodded his head "sure just a moment" Kagome sighed as she heard the teacher announced her arrival and then called her name shaking her head Kagome walked in. As soon as she came into view most of the guy's jaws dropped and the girls glared. Kagome smirked and looked across her room that's when her gaze met his. The golden eyes one. He had silver white hair, with brilliant golden eyes. HE also had 2 dogs' ears sticking out of his head. So not, a human. HE was gothic like her, he had on all black and black jeans with chains attached to them _wonder what his name is?_

Kagome sighed as the teacher started to talk, and told her to go sit beside Inuyasha. Looking around the room and seeing who Inuyasha is Kagome smirked, _so that's his name…Inuyasha _Kagome pulled on her head phones again as she walked back towards Inuyasha and say down, pulling her bag up onto her lap. The song had already switched over to: Bury Me Deep inside Your Heart by H.I.M.

_Let me wake up in your arms  
Hear you say it's not alright  
Let me be self dead and gone  
So far away from life  
Close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

Inuyasha tilted his Head towards, Kagome. Looking at her from the corner of his eye. She smelled good. Like lavender with a spicy mix to it. He liked it.

Kagome sighed listening to the lyrics of her song; she knew that Inuyasha was watching her. Who wouldn't? But sometimes it got annoying. Looking down at her bag, Kagome pulled out of her backpack one of her hardcover drawing books, and started to draw.

_All I ever wanted was you, my love  
you...all I ever wanted is you, my love  
you're all I ever wanted, just you_

Inuyasha sat there watching her draw. He could hear every single lyrics of the song. Since his hearing was so good he didn't have to even try. It looked like she was drawing…A human? No….a vampire. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in appreciation. Another artist.

Kagome looked up as the bell went and started to gather up her stuff when Inuyasha spoke.

"Um… Hey, kagome?"

_Let me never see the sun  
And never see you smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart_

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, he sure was hot. She had to give him that. But he looked kind of nervous, about something. Inuyasha looked at kagome and his heart went wild, what was going on?

"um would you like to hang out with me later?"

Kagome smiled and hugged her books to her chest, then nodded her head

_All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You...all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

"Sure thing, I would like that but I got to go to lunch right now. Can I met you outside?"

Inuyasha nodded his head

"Sure I'll met u there"

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as she left the class. Inuyasha smiled and did a small victory dance inside of his head. Wait till Miroku heard about this. Wait. Never mind Miroku. So far Inuyasha really liked this girl_; hopefully she will like me the same _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha gathered his stuff up and slung his bag over his shoulder and headed toward his locker.

_That's the way it's always been  
My heart stops beating only for you baby  
Only for you darling  
All I ever wanted was you, my love_

_You...all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love_

Inuyasha spun in the combination for his locker and opened it after the lock clicked open. As soon as he had his stuff put in, Inuyasha was glomped (a/n glomped its my word for hugged really hard) from behind.

"Inu-baby, how are you"

Inuyasha spun around, to find…who else. Kikyo. Today she was wearing the worst outfit possible a short skin tight black leather skirt and a fish net shirt that showed her flesh coloured bra plus lets not forget the dog collar wrapped around her neck (coughslutcough) Inuyasha growled and peeled her off of his chest.

"Kikyo go away"

Kikyo made a face and leaned up against Inuyasha again, pushing her hips up against his.

"Come on Inu-Baby lets ditch this place, let's go somewhere quiet."

Inuyasha growled and pushed Kikyo away again, causing her to stumble backwards

"Kikyo, stay away form me! I found someone else I like! Not you! Who would want a fucking slut!"

With that Inuyasha slammed the locker close and stormed off down the hallway. Kikyo watched Inuyasha Wonder off in surprise and shock. HE found someone else? Impossible! Everyone wanted her! Why didn't he?

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha figure off in the distance _you will be mine Inuyasha! Even if I have to kill, that other girl!_

Kagome sighed and bit into the apple she was eating, and leaned up against the tree behind her. She hadn't been waiting very long, about 5 min. Kagome whipped away the juice that dribbled down her chin and looked down at the apple in her hand.

_Why did I have to come here? Why did the stupid council send me here? What are they so scared of? _Kagome sighed and looked up at the school to see Inuyasha storming towards her, His aura was bright red with anger.

As Inuyasha got closer, Kagome sat up and took a few steps closer to him

"are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked up startled, And smiled and nodded his head

"Yup I'm fine, Just got attacked by the school slut tho"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, and Inuyasha felt himself start to drool. She just Looked to cute when she did that! Inuyasha was snapped out of him thoughts when he heard Kagome say

"Who is the school slut? What did she do to you?"

Inuyasha sighed and walked past Kagome sitting underneath of the Sakura tree. Kagome took the hint and took a seat down beside him and pulled her knee's up to chest and rested her head on them, listening to Inuyasha.

"Well Kagome, Kikyo is the slut of the school. She has almost slept with every single guy in this school. In fact, my brother Miroku and I are the only guys, That haven't slept with her. But the weird thing is, is that you and her look almost alike…well she is a slut and you are gothic so that's a difference, another difference between you to are your eyes hers is like steel. Dark, and cold. Your eyes are Brown with red, full of life"

Kagome smiled, looking into Inuyasha eyes.

"So who do you like better? Me, or her? And I know another difference between us"

Inuyasha was the one this time to tilt his head as she spoke, his silver hair sliding to one side making a curtain effect.

"I would say that I like you better, and I think I know the other difference to…You…..your not human…your vampire"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head

"your right I am a vampire, and so Far Inuyasha I really like you to"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXMYVERYFIRSTPERSONALIZEDLINEBREAKER!YEAH!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I am so mean lol, but I only have an hour on the computer, I've been sick all week with the flu and it sucks but omg I cant imagine the homework! Missing about 2 weeks in hell! Imagine like a full week XX lol but o well here is chapter 2 MMHHHUUUHAHAHAHAHAhahahahaaaaaaa

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed thanks a bunch and if you guys have any idea's for this story plz give me a message of something lol well I g2g bye bye

**Next for My bloody Angel in Chapter 3:**

Omg! wat is this? Wat is Kikyou scheming? Will she really try and kill Kagome? And what is Inuyasha planning? And who is this dark Figure following Kagome around?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Omg I can not believe this chapter 3 WHOOHOO lol okay well I just wanna say thanks to all of you who did review and Val yes I will update but I know were u live so u better update to lol well here is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** sighs and again for the 3rd depressing time cries I do not won Inuyasha I wish I did though and I don't know any of the future songs that r in this chapter is from popular heavy metal bands or any poems or anything that are in this chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

Inuyasha felt his Heart start to race, ash he heard Kagome say those words. IT was amazing, how could 4 words make him feel like jelly. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head then looked back up at Kagome. He looked into her eyes, the chocolate looked like it was mixed with a red, but then his gaze lowered to her lips, plump and rosy.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped up to Kagome's face, her eyes had a question in them, but he knew she knew what was wrong. Kagome smirked and moved her head a little on her knees.

"Inuyasha, if you wanna kiss me then kiss me."

Inuyasha smiled in relief and started to lean forward towards Kagome's lip, He could feel how close her cool lips were to his and her cold breath against his lips and he slowly started to lean closer.

"INU-BABY"

Inuyasha snapped upright in surprise, away for Kagome. To see who called him but immediately regretted it. Standing not too far in front of him was Kikyo. Kikyo shook her head and looked at Kagome with a look of disgust Kagome glared right back. No way a human would treat her like this and get away. Kikyou snorted in Disgust and turned to Inuyasha

"How could you like a girl like that? I am so much better than her Inu-Baby."

Inuyasha growled loudly in his throat, His eyes flashing a dangerous red in anger. HE stood up and marched straight over in front of Kikyou and screamed into her face.

"DO NOT, INSULT KAGOME! YOU ARE SHIT, COMPARED TO HER, YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

Kikyo stuttered in shock. Why was he standing up for her? A gothic bitch no less. Kikyo smirked and leaned in closer towards Inuyasha, rubbing her hips up against his in a subjective manner. Inuyasha pushed her away, causing her to fall flat on her ass. Kikyo was shocked (yet again) everyone was laughing, everyone that had saw, what had happened. Kikyo bolted to her feet and brushed her skirt off before screaming at Inuyasha

"You just wait Inuyasha, just wait you will be mine and that bitch you are hiding will be fucking killed I promise you that"

And with that she ran back into the school. Kagome sat there shocked, Inuyasha just stood up for her. Inuyasha stood there his hands formed into firsts and his claws piercing the skin, blood dripped down onto the cement. Kagome stood up and silently walked over to Inuyasha and laid a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at first then relaxed. Kagome smiled and muttered and thank you. That was when the scent of blood reached her nose.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha hands and saw the blood dripping down, gently. She pulled his hand up towards her face and opened his fist to her. Inuyasha looked at her question filling his eyes. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her eyes a swirling mix of blood red and chocolate. Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome smirked, her fangs slowly growing larger.

Kagome gently pulled Inuyasha to the tree and made him sit down, Inuyasha watched Kagome but his eyes widened in surprise when she sat down on his lap, straddling him. Kagome looked around making sure no one was watching before she gently started to lick the blood, away form the wound. Inuyasha gasped in pure delight, shocks were being sent form his hand to his heart. Kagome continued to lick the wound till it was clean then she gently slid her enlarged fangs into the found. Inuyasha moaned. His member, slowly being pressed against Kagome pants. She didn't realize, she was to busy sucking blood from his hand. Kagome froze then let go of his hand and licked it once then twice. Inuyasha watched in amazement as the wound slowly started to heal up. He looked at Kagome and she smiled before saying

"my Spit (she is a teen she wont use the word siliva) it has a kind of healing thing I cant really explain it."

Inuyasha smiled and then growled playfully as she grabbed Kagome and rolled her over so that she was laying on her back and he was straddling her to the ground. Kagome smirked and moved her arms so that they wrapped around Inuyasha neck, His silver hair spilled down forming a type of curtain around both of there faces. Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome and she smiled back before saying.

"so I guess that I'm your girl now?"

Inuyasha smiled gently and nodded his head

"Ya you're my girl, and I'm your guy"

Kagome smiled evilly and ran her hands down his's chest, feeling every curve all the way down to his belt to were she have it a gentle and tug and Inuyasha growled in pleasure and leaned down to kiss her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I left this at a cliffy but its not my fault my mom is kiking me off the comp I have only been on for like a half of an hour but damn lol o well I will post the next chapter up as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:** Kagome smiled evilly and ran her hands down his's chest, feeling every curve all the way down to his belt to were she have it a gentle and tug and Inuyasha growled in pleasure and leaned down to kiss her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **o wow I cant believe this chapter 4 already well then again the chapters r kind of short b.c I keep on getting kiked off the stupid comp glares evilly at mom in the kitchen cooking dinner but p well I will get this story up if it's the last thing I do Laughs evilly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer:** okay I do not own Inuyasha or any of the songs or poems that might be in this chapter okay? I wish I did but I am a poor gothic girl and on with the chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's head snapped up looking over to his left were he saw his Brother running up to them, his trench coat billowing out in the wind. Kagome looked to the side to were the boy was _who was he?_ She thought. Inuyasha sighed and got up off of Kagome and went over to his brother who slapped him on the back.

"Good going bro, knew one day you would get a hot gal"

Inuyasha blushed and scratched the side of his cheek

"Um….Ya"

Kagome sat there watching the two, before she got up and walked over to Miroku, glaring him in the eyes.

"And who are you?"

Miroku moved back a little bit, scared for his life. But then he became his normal Lecherous self.

"Why my lovely lady, I am Miroku and my I ask your name?"

"Kagome blinked a few time in wonder _what the hell is his problem I can smell wolf on him, he is not a normal human…..why isn't he attacking me? Vampires and Lycans are supposed to be at war? What's going on? _Kagome looked him in the eyes; she knew he knew what she was. She held out her name

"Names Kagome, from the blood Angel's blood clan. You?"

Miroku smiled then grabbed her hand in a firm handshake. Inuyasha sat there blinking, looking between the two. In both confusion, and wonder.

"Names Miroku, Werewolf from the Midnight moon clan. Don't worry I am not involved in the stupid war. My clan is neutral"

Kagome nodded her head in understanding, her clan was neutral two. Inuyasha sighed and looked at his brother "Miroku, What the hell are you two talking about?" Miroku looked at his brother and shook his head before answering "remember when I came home with a bite mark?" Inuyasha nodded his head "well I got bitten by a lycanthrope, now I am now" Inuyasha was shocked his jaw was literally dropped straight to the ground "You're a what?"

Miroku sighed

"I'm a werewolf, but I'm still your bro"

Inuyasha nodded his head but took a small step away from Miroku, As a joke. Miroku smirked and tackled Inuyasha to the floor. The two brothers started to roll around in the grass. Kagome was laughing so hard she was crying, Black eyeliner and shadow started to run.

Inuyasha bolted to his feet and was by Kagome's side in an instant, Worry shining in his golden orbs

"are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Kagome laughed even harder falling onto her knee's, After calming donw she wiped her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha

"It's okay I'm not crying I was just laughing so hard"

Inuyasha nodded his head and helped Kagome to her feet. She pulled out a little mirror from her pocket, She grimanced.

"Great I look like a zombie"

Miroku snorted then laughed

"Well you are the un-dead"

"Shut it wolf-boy" both Inuyasha and Kagome snapped.

Miroku snapped his mouth closed upon the command but glared evilly at his brother and Kagome. The glared back, But then the bell went signalling that class started in 10 min. Miroku sighed and sat up brushing the dirt off his pants

"Well got to go bye"

And with that he was gone off towards the gym. Kagome sighed and took hold of Inuyasha's hand in hers. HE smiled gently at her as they both started to walk towards the school. Both silent. Enjoying one another company.

Kagome looked down to the hall once they got to there lockers, It seems that Inuyasha's locker was right beside Kagome's locker (coincidence isn't it?) "Hey, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome "what is it Kag?"

Kagome wanted to ask about the but then decided to shrug it off.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom okay? I'll meet you in class"

Inuyasha nodded his head and leaned down and quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek before taking off down the hallway. Kagome smiled while watching Inuyasha run then closed her locker and walked across the hallway towards the bathroom.

It was small room with about 12 cubicles, 12 sinks and 12 mirrors'. The walls were painted a light red colour. Kagome sighed and walked over to the mirror and started to re-apply her makeup when someone else entered the room

"my, my, my look what we have here"

Kagome sighed and turned around to face Kikyo, she was leaning up against one of the stall's behind her.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

Kikyo snorted

"You know what I want bitch"

Kagome lowered her eyes for minute in thought _shit what should I do? She is just a human and I cant do anything unless she attacks me first but this bitch has got it coming for her…_ Finding her voice Kagome glared right back

"Well He is mine. HE chose me, not you so back off"

That sent Kikyou off the deep end; she stormed right in front of Kagome he face in hers. Kagome was up against the sink and it was not o comfortable trust me on that one.

_Stapled shut, inside and outside would and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm   
Catastrophic, not again  
I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

"He is mine, you bitch" Kikyo growled into her face.

Kagome smirked, now she could do something. Red slowly started to swirl IN Kagome's eyes as the heat and scent of blood slowly started to build. Kagome smirked

"And what are your going to do about it slut?"

_Fray the stings  
Throw the sheathes  
Hold your breath  
and listen!_

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

Kikyo literally growled and grabbed the front of Kagome's corset in a suffocating fashion; a normal human would be gasping for breath right now. When Kagome didn't so much as cough Kikyo Brought her fist back and throw it forward with all of her strength. Just before it hit Kagome's face, Kagome grabbed her fist in her hand and without so much of a struggled tossed her fist away and pushed Kikyo back, she went flying into the stall door, denting it.

_I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
Wiggled like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles_

Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!

Kikyo coughed, blood spilling out her mouth, she looked up at kagome and froze. Kagome, her eyes were blood red and long fangs were slipping out of her lip. Kikyo coughed again and sat up leaning against the door

"What are you?"

Kagome smirked and walked up beside Kikyo and grabbed her black hair in her fist and yanked her face to face hers. The scent of blood, fear and pain was to much to bear for kagome, Her teeth ached in pain. Breathing into kikyo's face kagome answered her question

"Hopefully I am the last thing you will ever see"

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT! _

I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!

With That Kagome Forced Kikyo to expose her throat and sunk her face deep into kikyo's neck, blood gushed from the wound, flowing into Kagome's mouth and down her throat. The hot liquid burned as it went down, but it felt good, Heat filled Kagome's veins as Kikyo's life force slowly filled to veins.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH!

Kikyo whimpered in pain as Kagome's Fangs bite hard into her neck then numbness swept over her body as her blood slowly started to leave her veins. Kagome was lost in the pleasure and the exotic taste of a human's blood. Before she new it Kikyo was drained dry. Kagome pulled her fangs out of the corpse's neck and looked down at the wound. It looked like a bite mark. The cops will notice that, licking at the wound with her tongue the wound slowly started to heal up leaving nothing, not even a scar. Kagome sighed and wiped the blood off her face.

Dragging the corpse of Kikyo in the stall Kagome shoved her face into the toilet, This will make them think she drowned, well Kagome hoped that. Then grabbing her stuff Kagome took off back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **WOW WELL THAT'S ANOTHER CHApTER DONE YYYAAAAA lol and its my longest chapter yet "Ya I rule" I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers lol well I got to go I will update as soon as I can thanks every1


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** hey thank you at all that have reviewed and to those who don't like it I only got one thing to say this is a vampire fic of course there is going to be death blood and gore but o well I am happy. And on with this chapter and yes just to say to those who wanted to kno Sango is in this fic don't worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any songs or poems in the fic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 **(warning lemon in this chapter warning)**

Inuyasha looked up at the clock for like the 100th time. Were Kagome? It wasn't like her to miss gym, and Class started like 15 Minutes ago? Inuyasha sighed and went back to Chewing on his pen, and watching the rest of the class playing doge ball on the court. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand Tapped his shoulder, He literally Jumped up out of his chair, Screamed like a little girl and fell off the stage.

Inuyasha glared up at the person then stopped realizing who it was, standing there was Kagome, She looked like she was trying so hard not to laugh. She had a huge Smile plastered on her face and her rosy cheeks shone, Wait a minute rosy? Inuyasha got up and sat back down on his chair, Kagome sit down beside him staying silent. Something was wrong, the scent of blood hung onto her skin like a cloud.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and frowned then looked back down at her book. An ashamed look was covering her face.

"Kagome? Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome sighed and looked up at Inuyasha with a truly sad look on her face.

"I didn't want to kill her"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kill her! What did he miss? Asking gently not wanting to seem upset or anything Inuyasha asked

"Kill who?"

Kagome looked at him, straight in the eye. Her chocolate eyes had red swirling in them, they had lost all emotion.

"Kikyo, she attacked me in the bathroom. Tried to kill me. I couldn't control the rage….I killed her and drained her dry"

Inuyasha was shocked; He knew Kikyo wanted him but to go as far as trying to kill Kagome, IT was stupid. Kill the female and Rape the male? Was that what Kikyo was thinking? Inuyasha looked down, He was sad, He had once dated Kikyo.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha there was a sad look on his face, she gently put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her, then said wanting to know

"What happened between you two?"

It was now Inuyasha's turn to look away, but he knew she had the right to know, Looking back to Kagome Inuyasha started his story

"Me and Kikyo, we dated last year for 12 months then………..

**flashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashback**

Inuyasha smiled down at Kikyo below him. She smiled back and ran her hands up his bare chest, feeling every curve of his muscular stomach and chest. Inuyasha shuddered form the pleasure of the contact. Goosebumps slowly started to rise up along his flesh.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly and slowly kissed his way down Kikyo's neck right to collar bone were her shirt met, then started working his way back up. Kikyo moaned and clutched the blankets of his bed beneath her. Kikyo gently pushed Inuyasha away. At first Inuyasha looked pained but Kikyo shook her head, then moved Inuyasha hands down to the bottom of her shirt and made him tug her shirt up. HE got the hint and slowly removed the shirt.

The sight of her flesh made Inuyasha feel alive in places he never knew. Inuyasha growled hungrily and kissed her fully on the lips then started his way down her throat onto her chest once reaching her bra Inuyasha unhooked the clip and through it to the side. Her nipples were already hard, wanting some attention. Inuyasha gave them what they wanted, Trailing his tongue over each one individually. Kikyo moaned in pleasure and arched her hips up against his.

Inuyasha smirked, then kissed each nipple and gently bite onto them with his teeth being careful of his fangs. Then kissed his way down to were her jeans started. Inuyasha growled in annoyance. Kikyo giggled lightly then unhooked the button, then looked at Inuyasha waiting for him to finish.

He gladly tore them off, with out a second fault and started to take his jeans off. Throwing them onto the floor without a care in the world and then went back to the mission at hand. Inuyasha growled and licked kikyo's stomach dragging his tongue down from her navel all the way down to were the curly mass of black hair started. Then back up to her lips, Kikyo moaned wanting some more as there Tongue battled for leadership.

Inuyasha stopped and looked down at Kikyo below him, she was looking up at him ready for what was next but when it didn't come she looked at him. Inuyasha smiled gently then asked in a husky voice.

"Are you sure?"

Kikyo nodded her head and pulled Inuyasha down for a kiss again. Inuyasha pulled himself just over Kikyo, His member lightly rubbing up against her opening. Then thrusted deep, inside her. Kikyo gasped her nails digging deep into his skin. Inuyasha smiled in pleasure she was so wet, gently pulling out he thrust back in again a little harder and a little farther. Then started to slowly continue the rhythm, going faster, and faster and harder, and harder. Soon they were both screaming in pleasure.

**ENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACKENDOFFLASHBACK**

Kagome was shocked she knew that Inuyasha hated Kikyo, but she didn't know that he was in love with her and slept with her! Kagome looked down now feeling so bad. Inuyasha smiled gently and took hold of kagome chin making her look at him.

"I don't love her anymore. Something else happened. Later that day I say se making out with my rival Naraku. I dumped her on the spot. Since then she has been wanting me to take her back. I feel nothing for her anymore"

Kagome smiled and quickly kissed Inuyasha on the lips

"Thank you for telling me"

Inuyasha smiled down at her, there eyes locked. Both seemed to be in trance. Then the bell went off, both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped then a voice came on the PA systems

"Student and teachers I am afraid we have a horrible announcement to make. Kikyo phenouf has been found dead in the bathroom, we are sending everyone home please gather your stuff and head home your parents have already been notified."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she looked like she was about to cry. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down and put his forehead on her shoulder.

"Cheer up"

Kagome shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"How can I cheer up? Knowing that I killed someone?"

Inuyasha smirked evilly, then looked up at her with his sexy golden orbs.

"Wanna come to my place tonight?"

Kagome looked up at him a little shocked at the questions, but smiled and nodded her head.

"I would love to"

Inuyasha smiled again and took her hand, in his clawed one and started to walk towards there lockers. Passing the bathroom were Kikyo's corpse still was, but what they didn't know what that kagome forgot something, and neither of them seemed to see the two red orbs following there every movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N : ** hey there everyone I hope that u enjoyed this chapter I cant believe I wrote that scene with Kikyo I man I just wanted to kill her again but I couldn't but o well. And to all of u who wanted to know yes Sango does come and I am srry about the shortness of this chapter I gotta go shopping with my mom BBLLAAAHHHH well at lest I am getting the H.I.M greatest hits album yyyaaaaaaa but o well bye everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **hey there everyone sorry about this being so late I got grounded form the comp and shit like that well I am srry for the lateness plus its hard for my to type b.c I broke my wrist and my thumb while skateboarding… and I thank all my reviewers I really appreciate your comments…on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**Disclaimer: **Okay I don't own Inuyasha o man I wish I did but I don't. If I did I would be rich evil laugh and I would be able to swim in money lol and I don't own any songs or anything in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

Kagome sighed and continued to walk down the street, Inuyasha's hand tucked tight in her hand. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts; she knew that something wat wrong. Something was going to happen. But she wouldn't let Inuyasha get mixed into his.

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and looked down at Kagome. Her Head was lowered, but he knew she was upset. He grinned evilly. HE would make her happy soon. Kagome gasped as a Sharp pain hit her hand in the side. Inuyasha stopped when kagome dropped onto her knee's worry shining in his eyes.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

"are you okay?"

Kagome looked down at her hand, IT was covered in blood. She looked up at Inuyasha and mouthed the word 'run'. Inuyasha swore and shook his head.

"No! you need help"

Kagome shook her head. She knew he was coming. Roughly she pushed Inuyasha back. Her eyes went red and her fangs burst from gums as she growled loudly.

"RUN! GO HOME! I'll be okay I will go to your house later okay"

Inuyasha shook his head at first, not wanting to leave. But he knew. No matter what. She would be okay or at lest he hoped she would be. Inuyasha leaned in a kissed her fully on the lips, before dashing away.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
Disappear in the night, forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are sent to start a war_

Kagome growled and lifted herself up onto her feet. HE was here, she could sense him.

"Kouga! Get out here now slayer!"

The bushes to her right moved and out stepped a man about 18 or 19. HE had on a black trench coat over top of a black shirt and a pair of pants. His long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail. His piercing blue eyes had laughter in them.

"My, My Kagome. Trying to run away form my now?"

Kagome growled her fangs now at full length. They slipped out on top of her bottom lip, Her eyes were a swirling mass or red. For about 5 years now this man had been hunting her.

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

"Leave me alone. What have I done to you?"

Kouga shook his head while watching Kagome. Silver was shining from his pierced ear. And, through the sleeves of his trench coat.

"You forget day walker, I don't need a reason….Just you being alive is a good enough reason. You should have been killed years upon years ago. But I think I want you. Nail you to the wall and keep u alive for my entertainment"

_Killing loneliness  
With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me_

Kagome growled

"I'm not going to let you kill me. I got a life now"

Kouga closed his eyes, but nodded

That's why u got to die. Pulling a long silver sword from his sleeve Kouga bared it towards Kagome heart. His eyes turned, having an insane look in them. Kagome bit her lip '_shit what am I going to do?'_ Kouga smirked then ran forwards with a cry.

Kagome dodged to the side and bolted into the bushes. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Not caring was she was going or who she ran into. All she wanted to do was to get away form Kouga.

She had been running for about 15 minutes and she was now walking up the street to Inuyasha's house. She had lost Kouga back in the bushes but with him around she had to be careful he would try to kill her any chance he got. Walking up Inuyasha driveway and knocking on the door was easy. But she wasn't expecting Inuyasha to come flying out and glomping her to the ground in a hug.

Kagome laughed and hugged Inuyasha back; He nuzzled his nose into her neck like a little puppy.

"It's okay Inuyasha I'm fine I promise"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and smiled and leaned down and kissed her, before pulling her up onto her feet and dragging her into the house. Kagome sighed feeling the warmth of the house. As she took her shoes and coat off.

"Is Miroku home?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he walked into the living room.

"Nope out at a girlfriend"

Kagome nodded her head, and followed Inuyasha into the living room and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"What about your parents?

A shadow seemed to cross Inuyasha's face and for a minute Kagome thought she saw tears in her eyes.

"They died when I was young. Just after they adopted Miroku. We don't know how they died"

Kagome nodded her head, But she had been wanting to ask Inuyasha one last thing before they started anything major. Looking into his face Kagome went serious.

"Inuyasha can I turn you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay people that's all for now but I gotta go I'll update when eva I can bye bye


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: heya everyone, sorry that this is so late I failed a couple classes in skool and well my mom grounded me from the comp for the rest of the school year…..-.- man it sucks I gotta sneak on and its my own computer but I shall give you guys what you have been waiting for and on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Okay I don't own Inuyasha or any songs or poems that may or may not be in the story.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a minute in shock. She wanted to do what to him? Turn him? How can she do that? He was already part demon how could he be half vampire to then? Kagome saw the look on his face and she tried to explain it the best she could.

"I can turn your human blood in you, into that of a vampire. You wouldn't be a pure vampire. But you would be half vampire and demon."

Inuyasha nodded his head and looked at her. This one girl had changed his life so much. He wanted to stay with her forever, he wanted to see her happy and smile. But now she was asking to become something that she was, so that they could be together? Why did she want to change him? That was what was bugging him so much.

"Kagome, why do you want to change me?"

Kagome looked down at the floor for a moment then up at Inuyasha.

"Right now yes you are half demon so you will live longer then the normal human. But you still are not immortal like me. Inuyasha I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my unnatural life. But you will die one day….a old man….and I will still be this young none aging vampire."

Inuyasha nodded his head looking at her. His eyes were serious He knew she loved him now. She has just said it right from her own lips. Slowly walking over, he kneeled down in front of her and gently kissed her soft lips with his. Pulling away he looked at her in the face.

"Then do what you wish to be because I love you to Kagome"

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

Kagome smiled and tears started to well up in her eyes, looking at him straight in the eyes she said.

"It might be painful….I have never turned anyone before"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and kissed her lips once again.

"I would do anything for you Kagome. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever."

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Kagome smiled and gently tugged on Inuyasha's shirt pulling him up on top of her as she lay down on the sofa. Inuyasha gently smiled and followed, kissing her soft lips as he went down. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to him. She wanted to make this as un-painful for him as she could. She deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his. He instantly took control his tongue seeking out hers deepening the kiss.

Kagome could already feel the heat emitting from his body, she could hear the pounding of his heart and blood pumping through his veins.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me_

Inuyasha moaned softly as Kagome arched her hips up towards his. How he wanted this girl. This one girl he truly loved. Gently he slowly kissed his way down to her neck and gently bit there. Kagome gasped and arched up again and Inuyasha gently pushed her back down his hips. She looked up at him seeking his amber gaze. Amber met brown and they knew what was going to happen. Kagome gently started to un-tie her corset. Inuyasha watched her silently. His eyes blazing, with all of his love for her. Gently throwing her corset onto the floor she started to UN button his shirt.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Inuyasha growled playfully and slipped his short off over his head. Kagome ran her hands down his hard stomach to the start of his pants then ran her nails back up. Inuyasha shuddered in pleasure. Man did she know how to turn him on or what. Looking down at the women below him. Inuyasha kissed his way down from her lips, to her collarbone then slowly down to the valley between her breasts. He then took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and started to gently suck. Kagome moaned again, she had never felt this way before. Not with anyone. She wanted to feel him inside her. She could feel her fangs already sliding out of there sheaths. Inuyasha growled lightly as he slowly started to UN button her pants. While his tongue teased and played with her already hard nipples.

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe   
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Kagome leaned her head back letting him do what ever he wanted with her body. She would be his slave. He was the master. Gently Inuyasha slid her pants and underwear away from her milky white legs and tossed them onto the floor then gently he took off his on. Working his way back u to her mouth he devoured her mouth. His tongue battling against hers for dominance. Pulling away he looked at her.

"Are you sure Kagome…I don't want to hurt you"

_Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need_

Kagome looked at him, her fangs slipping out over her bottom lip, her red eyes now flared with lust.

"Inuyasha, I love you and trust you. It's okay."

Inuyasha nodded his head then leaned down to gently kiss her lips. Pulling herself closer to his neck, Kagome bit down hard. Sliding her fangs deep, into his neck. Inuyasha gasped and thrust himself deeply inside of her. Wave after Wave of pleasure swept through both of them. With every single suck of blood Kagome pulled from his neck, Inuyasha thrust inside of her, slowly getting faster and faster. And Harder and Harder. Pulling herself away from him, Kagome arched her body up to his wrapping her legs round his hips pulling him deeper inside of her, She loved to feel him inside of her. His throbbing hard cock deep within her.

Inuyasha gasped as he felt himself release inside of her. Not wanting to stop he continued to thrust into her, harder and faster. He could see her orgasms rock her body. He could feel her trembling inside of her. Man he loved this. Leaning down he gently licked the blood away from her lips, and kissed his way down to her throat and bit there sinking his won fangs into her neck. Kagome gasped and arched up towards him pulling him deeper inside of her then he had intended to go. Her nails dragged down his back as she begged him not to stop. Inuyasha growled in pleasure and started to take things to the next level. His thrust's got harder and more urgent.

**A/N: **heya guys srry but that's all I can write for today I shall try to get one more chapter up by the end of this week but I am suppose ot be grounded I hope that u enjoyed this chapter


End file.
